


Suffolk County Bets

by keycat



Series: Gray/MacCready one shots [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, One Shot, just these two being dicks to each other, suffolk county charter school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: The holotapes said it was food, so naturally, Gray and MacCready have to dare each other to eat it.(Takes place between chapter 3 and 4 of Dangerous Games)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sick and had to take a lot of Pepto. Literally the entire inspiration for this, lol

“Christ, this place is creepy.” MacCready dipped his middle finger into one of the sloppy pink handprints that streaked the countertop. “The fu--hell is this?”

Gray turned, looked at the slimy crap dripping from MacCready’s finger, then to MacCready, and shrugged.

_ Sniff. _ Hm. Didn’t smell like much of anything. MacCready rubbed it between his fingers. It had a texture that was somehow both viscous and oily, and he grimaced at it, wiping it off on his duster and following after Gray. He was always getting dragged along on these scouting missions of Gray’s. The guy collected garbage like nobody’s business, always stripping it down for parts and building new things from them. MacCready had to admit, while he was impressed, he didn’t care much for having to haul the mountains of scrap when Gray overburdened himself.

_ Or,  _ he thought, pricking his ears and tightening his grip on his rifle, almost positive he’d heard the distinctive soft thud-and-drag of ghoul footsteps,  _ having to constantly scavenge in these dangerous-ass buildings. _

He was passing by one of the many lockers that lined the hall when a small gleam of silver caught his eye.  _ Caps? Another lunch box? _ No, it was... _ what the hell? A kid brought this to school? _ It was a collar, made of stiff black leather, and--oh, okay, that made a little more sense. A folded picture of a dog was caught in the clasp. Kid’s dog must have died, he probably kept the collar with him like a security blanket.  _ Jesus, though. Big dog, _ MacCready thought, holding it in one hand and sticking the other through.

“Hey, MacCready,” Gray called. He’d managed to walk all the way across the large, nearly empty room across the hall without MacCready even noticing. “Come listen to this holotape I found.”

MacCready narrowed his eyes and stuffed the collar and the dog picture into his pocket. It was hard to tell when Gray was screwing with him or not, but he  _ seemed  _ like he was telling the truth. Maybe. Lying wasn’t one of Gray’s strongest points-- _ really? A charismatic guy like you can’t even lie? Who’d have thought? _ \--so MacCready briskly hopped over the debris to Gray’s side.

“What is it?”

Gray snaked his arm around MacCready’s waist and pulled him against his stomach, angling his pipboy so that MacCready could see the screen, and putting the holotape back in.

“You don’t have to do this every time you want to show me something on your stupid pipboy, you know,” MacCready grunted, but he didn’t struggle. He actually kind of...liked being this close to Gray. Made him feel safe. Not that that was Gray’s intent, obviously. More than likely he just liked throwing MacCready around like a rag doll.

The holotape started up with a woman’s voice, high and cheerful, going on about announcements and school and whatever. He almost asked Gray what the deal was when she started talking about food paste. 

“...remember, no outside food is permitted.”

“Woah, woah, wait a second,” MacCready said as the tape ended and Gray released him. “ _ Food paste _ ? Is that what--” He looked over at the slimy pink handprints scattered across the wall, at the seemingly innocent tray piled high with the stuff on the counter on the opposite side of the room. “Oh, man. They were feeding this stuff to kids? Disgusting. This was going on, man, right in your backyard, can you believe that?”

Gray ignored him and walked across the room, towards the counter bearing the lone tray. He frowned at it and stuck a finger in it, curling his lip in disgust at the feel of it. Cold, slimy, no doubt disgusting in every way…

“MacCready,” he said. “I’ll give you a hundred caps if you eat this.”

MacCready flung his rifle onto his back and made his way back across the room. “Are you friggin’ serious? I’d rather take a radscorpion stinger up the ass.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Shut up. You don’t even have a hundred caps, asshole.”

“Alright, how about seventy-five caps and a pack of cigarettes.” He pulled a crumpled paper packet from one of his belt pockets and held it out. “Payment upon delivery. Come on.”

MacCready crossed his arms. “Eighty caps, the pack of cigarettes, and I want a box of Fancy Lads.”

“Are you kidding me?” Gray stuffed the pack back in his pocket. “Seventy caps, a pack of cigarettes, and two cakes.”

MacCready whistled through his teeth, then stuck his hand out. “Alright, deal. I want the cigarettes now, though.”

“I said payment on delivery.” Gray pushed the tray towards MacCready. “Get to it.”

“Do I gotta eat all of it?” MacCready asked, scooping up a small amount with his first two fingers, gagging when he saw it drip and slide off.

Gray held back a wry smile. “Nah. Just give me a few bites.”

“I’m not sure  _ bites  _ is how you’d describe this…” MacCready screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Oh, wow, can’t believe you talked me into doing this; alright, bottoms up.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth and immediately, his face shriveled with disgust. “Holy-- _ whatthefuckevenisthat?!” _

Gray burst into laughter, probably the first real laughter MacCready had ever seen from him.  _ And at my expense, what a guy. _

“You think that’s funny, dicknuts? Here, you try,” MacCready said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to hide laughter of his own. He pushed the tray towards Gray and took a tin of water from his backpack. Jesus, he’d almost have rather eaten brahmin crap.

“I don’t think so.”

“Come on, you’re missing out, it’s good.”

“Clearly.”

“I’ll eat another bite if you take one. Just taste it.” MacCready grinned, picking up another scoop. “Come on. Do it. Do it. Do it.”

“Alright, fine, but I’m keeping the caps.”

“Deal.” MacCready watched Gray stick just his index finger into the pink crap, and he threw his head back in mock irritation.

“ _ Come on,  _ take a real bite!”

“You said taste it,” Gray said, and MacCready rolled his eyes. “You have to take another one, too, remember?”

MacCready sneered and stuck his fingers in his mouth again, this time forcing a smile through the need to puke. “It’s good,” he said around his fingers.

Gray merely licked his and shuddered. “Give me that water,” he said, and MacCready passed it to him with a howl of laughter.

“You’re so weak, boss. Come on. Kids were eating this stuff. Pre-war kids; can’t pull that ‘I have a sensitive stomach because I’m used to pre-war food’ card on me.” MacCready took the tin back and stuffed it in his pack. “Alright, can we go? This place is gonna make me sick.”

Gray nodded in agreement and turned to leave, but not before picking up the tray and holding it out to MacCready. “For the road?”

MacCready slapped the tray out of his hand and walked past him. “You’ve got a sick sense of humor, man.”


End file.
